bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Ravenna
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |freetext = :For other uses, see Ravenna (disambiguation). |id = 840325 |no = 8180 |element = Thunder |rarity = ★★★★★ |cost = 20 |maxlv = 80 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = Unsupported |animation_idle = Unsupported |animation_move = Unsupported |movespeed_attack = 4 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 2 |movetype_skill = 2 |normal_frames = 60, 75, 96, 145, 147 |normal_distribute = 20, 20, 20, 20, 20 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 60, 75, 96, 145, 147 |bb_distribute = 20, 20, 20, 20, 20 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |description = Far off in the Borderlands, there was a mundane, little town not much different from a village. The only daughter of the town mayor, Ravenna, happened to be a ravishing beauty as well, a blooming flower amidst the dust and gloom of the isolated town. One day, Ravenna ran off into the woods to escape the prospect of entertaining the lecherous suitors fawning over her hand in marriage. Somewhat of a klutz herself, Ravenna was rather clumsy and slipped over some wet rocks in a stream, injuring her ankle. To her dismay, a pack of wolves appeared. Ravenna was about to scream when a young man leapt into the scene with pistols blazing, battling and slaying the beasts in a manner of fighting she had never seen before. It was love at first sight for Ravenna, and it is said that she ran off with the dashing youth called Randolph, never to return to her home again. |summon = I'm so tired of this town! Will you take me with you? I'm good at making cupcakes! |fusion = Oh Randolph! I can shoot too! Let me help... *Splat* Ouch!! That hurt... |evolution = | hp_base = 3316 |atk_base = 1396 |def_base = 1108 |rec_base = 1134 | hp_lord = 4737 |atk_lord = 1994 |def_lord = 1584 |rec_lord = 1620 | hp_anima = 5329 |rec_anima = 1462 |atk_breaker = 2142 |def_breaker = 1426 |def_guardian = 1742 |rec_guardian = 1541 |def_oracle = 1505 |rec_oracle = 1857 | hp_bonus = 500 |atk_bonus = 200 |def_bonus = 200 |rec_bonus = 200 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 5 |normaldc = 20 |ls = Klutz! |lsdescription = Negates critical hits from foes |lstype = Defense |bb = Lucky Shots |bbdescription = 5 combo powerful Thunder attack on single foe & probable Poison, Paralysis effects |bbnote = 60% chance to inflict |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 5 |bbaoe = 1 |bbgauge = 22 |bbdc = 25 |bbmultiplier = 460 |sbb = |sbbdescription = |sbbtype = |sbbhits = |sbbaoe = |sbbgauge = |sbbdc = |sbbmultiplier = |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |ubbdc = |ubbmultiplier = |es = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = |evointo = 840326 |evomats1 = Miracle Totem |evomats2 = Thunder Totem |evomats3 = Thunder Totem |evomats4 = Dragon Mimic |evomats5 = Thunder Bulb |evoitem = |evozelcost = 500000 |howtoget = *Rare Summon (Limited Edition - Feb 12 7:00 ~ Feb 19 6:59 PST) *Valentine Summon - Feb. 14, 7:00 PST - Feb. 23, 06:59 PST (2018) *Seasonal Summon III - Dec. 29, 07:00 PST - Jan. 02, 06:59 PST (2018-2019) *Cupid Summon - Feb. 14, 00:00 PST - Mar. 10, 23:59 PST (2019) |notes = |addcat = |addcatname = }}